warmth
by Witch of Treats
Summary: It was winter. It was cold. People around him were too busy being happy with their signfictiant others to care. He wasn't jealous though. Not at all. / enkaze


**hhhhhhheyyyyyyyyyyyyy there long time no see! i wrote something other than kyoutaku for once. so enjoy!**

* * *

Winter in Inazuma Town was usually accompanied by a decent amount of puffy white snow. It was a nice, familial season, where people would snuggle themselves up in their homes or go out in comfortably warm clothes like fuzzy sweaters and scarves. Couples in particular enjoyed taking long strolls, cozy in their little world.

What a romantic season.

Kazemaru found it annoying.

Because here he was, walking alone while couples — some of them were his friends too, wow — were perfectly happy and comfortable with each other's company, holding hands, laughing together or doing that ridiculous scarf sharing thing. But of course, he wasn't worried about looking like the odd one out, and therefore a sore loser, and he sure as hell wasn't jealous of the myriad of lovebirds around him.

It was beginning to get dark and slightly chillier. The lampposts turned on automatically, and more and more people began to make their way home. Kazemaru buried his face further into his scarf, shivering against the breeze as it blew past. At times like these he really wished he didn't forget to bring his gloves with him. The bluehead cupped his cold hands and brought them close to his mouth, breathing hot air into them.

Maybe it was time to head back.

Kazemaru sighed and took one last look at the snow covered park before turning around. But instead of taking another step he blinked as he noticed someone familiar looking running in his direction. He squinted to make out whoever it was and —

"Endou?" He raised an eyebrow. Sure thing it was Endou. The brunet seemed to notice him too, and he grinned brightly once he got close enough. "Hey, Kazemaru!"

Endou skidded to a halt and Kazemaru would have greeted him back if he hadn't stopped to look over the other. "Christ, Endou, aren't you cold?" His voice rose in indignance. Endou was wearing his goalkeeper attire, and granted the shirt's sleeves were long and he also had the Raimon jacket on him but it wasn't even completely zipped. And those shorts —! The other didn't seem to be all that bothered, though.

"Not really! Why?"

"Dude…"

"What?" Endou blinked, looking genuinely confused. "I was out jogging and training. It's keeping me warm and all."

Kazemaru shook his head. Training even in these conditions. Wow. Why was he not surprised. "Don't be ridiculous. You'll catch a cold and whose fault will it be? Look, you don't even have your goalkeeper gloves on." He grabbed both of Endou's hands. "How the hell do you expect your hands to be—"

Oh God they were _so_ warm.

Endoi yelped and immediately snatched his hands away from Kazemaru's, quickly burying them deep inside the snuggle havens that were his jacket pockets. Kazemaru just looked at him indignantly. "Your hands are as warm as soft kittens while mine are ice cold. How is _that_ even fair?"

"Your hands are _freezing_!" Endou sounded almost scandalized. "You'd kill any kittens if you were to hold them. How long have you been outside? You should've at least gotten a warm drink or something, sheesh."

"I was planning on heading home and curling up under like a dozen blankets anyway." Kazemaru mumbled. "But you distracted me."

"Haha, so it's all my fault now?" The captain gave his best friend a pat on the back in mock comfort. "Well, I'm sorry!"

"You better be."

"Do you want my gloves as a more formal apology then?

"Nah. I'll pass. They're probably icky and sweaty and stink."

"Wow. Mean."

Kazemaru just laughed.

* * *

Endou had been meaning to run around some more but after bumping into Kazemaru (and 5 minutes of Kazemaru convincing him he'll get pneumonia if he stayed out any longer), the two decided to head home together. The walk was spent mostly in a rather comfortable silence.

Although Endou couldn't help but notice every time Kazemaru shivered or took his hands out of his pockets to blow air into them. He had to admit, the cold was getting to him as each second passed but at least he felt warmer than the other boy.

"Man." Kazemaru laughed, digging his hands back into his pockets again. "They're still cold as hell."

Endou stared at his blue-haired best friend wistfully for a second, before almost unconsciously reaching out and taking one of Kazemaru's hands out. The sudden heat took Kazemaru by surprise, and he turned his head to see Endou holding his hand. The brunet winced slightly because C_hrist _was it cold, but he managed to flash a grin at the other. "Now at least one of your hands won't be as cold!"

"H-hey Endou…" Kazemaru's already red from the biting cold face just got at least two shades redder. "Dude, you don't need to do this. What if someone sees us and gets the wrong idea?"

Endou just laughed. "Don't worry there's no one nearby! So there's nothing to feel ashamed of."

"Endou…"

"Hey now." Endou dug both of their hands inside of his jacket's pocket. "You gotta admit that you're feeling at least slightly warmer."

Kazemaru stayed silent for a moment, then averted his gaze to stare at the snowy path below them and muttered. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

.

.

.

"This is just an excuse to hold hands, isn't it."

"Maybe."

* * *

Two days later, Kazemaru found himself at the Endous' household. For obvious reasons.

"Endou I _told_ you you'd catch a cold. I _so_ called it. But you didn't listen!" Kazemaru sighed exasperatedly, bowl of broth in hands as he looked down at his miserable maybe-more-than-best-friend-now as he lay pitiably in his bed. "Now look at you now."

"I already said I was sor—" The sentence was cut off as Endou sneezed for the umpteenth time today. "God…"

"Sorry won't cut this crap. Now I'm stuck here taking care of your sorry ass while your parents are out shopping." Kazemaru shook his head and placed the bowl atop of the nightstand. "You should eat that while it's still warm."

Endou just grinned and sat himself up so that he'll be able to eat the soup properly. "You're not as angry as you appear to be."

"Maybe not." Kazemaru sniffed. "But I'm still angry at you for stupidly catching a cold."

"Maybe I'll get better right away if you give me a kiss."

"Endou."

"Sorry."


End file.
